Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats History 'Doomsday' It is known that no atomic devices had hit the territory in the NATO/Warsaw Pact Nuclear War in 1962. 'After Doomsday' A famine caused by the atomic winter/summer event and a flue outbreak hit the Irish and Manx nations, in which about 25,000 people would pass away during 1963 and most of 1964. The Isle of Man would also have a major flue outbreak in 1966. 'Known refugee camps' 140,000 UK refugees were housed in camps at Dublin, Waterford, Wexford, Cork, Port Rush,Newry, Peel and Douglas. '1965-1972' The Commission on Itinerancy, that was appointed in Ireland during 1960, under the then minister, Charles Haughey, found that "public brawling fuelled by excessive drinking further added to settled people's fear of Travellers ... feuding was felt to be the result of a dearth of pastimes and of illiteracy, historically comparable to features of rural Irish life before the grate Famine." This result was reiterated in 1965 second report. 'Fist contact' 'Intermittent warfare in the North' '1974-1989' Charles Haughey became famous for his moves on the international stage, including his attempt to end the conflict with the hostile territory of Protestant Northern Ireland. Ayrshire and Dumfriesshire sent peacekeepers to the region on July 1st, 1987. '1990-1994' Revelations about Charles Haughey role in the phone tapping scandal forced him to resign as Taoiseach and retire from politics in 1992. After Haughey's retirement he was implicated in a former bribes scandal and was forced to pay a IR£10,000 fine to the Irish high courts. 'Newry changes hands, but Craigavon dosn't' 'Peace in the North' '1996-1999' A significant achievement of Berty Ahern's term in office was his part in the negotiation of the Newry Agreement, which brought a final conclusion to the conflict in northern Ireland. This gained him much kudos and popular support through out the British Isles and Brittany. Sadly, Bety Ahern's Foreign Minister, Ray Burke. Burke eventually admitted to receiving IR£20,000 in a corrupt payment for favours scam and chose to resign. '2000 to date' Ireland had one of the few major economies in Europe. The housing market overheated slightly between 2005 and 2007, but the economy was eventually back to life by wise budgeting and genuine help from the Duchy of Lancashire during 2008 and 2009, thus avoiding a repeat of the OTL 2008–2012 Irish financial crisis. Anglo Irish Bank was nationalised in 2009, but successfully re-privatised in 2011. Government and polatics 'Client states in Wales and western Scotland' 'The Isle of Man' Military Economy 'Brewing' 'Gass' Waterford Crystal is still a world leader in the manufacture of crystal glass. 'Peat cutting' Transport Healthcare 'Waterworks and food sources' Media Raidió Teilifís Éireann ( English: Radio and Television of Ireland; abbreviated as RTÉ) is a semi-state company and the public service broadcaster of Ireland. A high power overseas LW and SW broadcasts have come from transmitters in Athlone and Donnybrook, Dublin, since 1995. Urban TV broadcasts recoenced in 1999. *Radio 1- news, current affairs, music, drama and variety features, agriculture, education, religion and sport, mostly in English but also some Irish. *RTÉ 2fm- popular music and chat. *RTÉ lyric fm- the interests of classical music and the arts. *FM3 Classical Music- the interests of classical music and the arts. *RTÉ Raidió na Gaeltachta, an exclusively Irish-language service *Cork 89FM and RTÉ Cork Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Dublin 89.5FM and RTÉ Dublin Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Wexford 88.5FM and RTÉ Wexford Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. *Athlone and Mid-Ireland 88FM and RTÉ Athlone and Mid-Ireland Local Radio- a local radio service in Cork. Nature reseves Red deer (Cervus elaphus) florish in Ireland's Killarney National Park. Culture A strong indigenous culture exists in the nation, as expressed for example through Gaelic games, Irish and Manx music and the Irish and Manx languages, alongside mainstream Western culture, such as contemporary music and drama, and a culture shared in common with Great Britain, as expressed through sports such as soccer, Gaelic football, rugby, horse racing, and golf, and the use of the English language. 'Sports' 'Religion' 'Horse races' the Irish love horses and betting, which is why they were and still are home to many of Europe's top races (the others are in the P.R.U.K., S.E.R. and the Somme Republic). The Death Penalty Also see: *Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) *List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) *Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) *List of pre-war Leaders and Generals (1962: Doomsday) *List of surviving nations (1962: Doomsday) *Thames flood notes (1962: Doomsday) *UK OTL atomic reactors *Radioactive animals (1962: Doomsday) Category:Ireland Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday Category:Politics Category:Military